dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Disciples of Andraste
} |name = Disciples of Andraste |image = Disciples of Andraste.png |px = 263px |type = Religious |headquarters = Village of Haven |leaders = Andraste - supposedly in the form of a High dragon (spiritual leader) (†) Kolgrim (†) |ranks = |location = Frostback Mountains |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Disciples of Andraste are a group of people who came together after the death of Andraste for the purpose of protecting and continuing her legacy. Background According to the Guardian, when the Imperium killed the prophet this group carried her remnants to the other corner of the Imperium, in the Frostback Mountains and vowed to forever revere her memory and guard her. However, one of their members, an ancestor of the cult's current leader Kolgrim, came to regard himself as a prophet and said that Andraste has been reborn once again in the form of a High Dragon and all those who opposed him were silenced by force. Since then, only the Guardian resides in the The Gauntlet chamber with the Urn and is protecting the ashes as the rest of the disciples are unable to kill him. The other disciples reside in the Ruined Temple proper, nearby Caverns and upon the mountain side in their village called Haven. Involvement }} Historical disciples Some of these disciples can be found in The Gauntlet as part of A Test of Faith quest by giving riddles to the Warden. They are, in fact, Ash Wraiths which were summoned by an ancient Tevinter ritual. This ritual involved the immolation of the disciple. * Cathaire: Leader of Andraste's army. * Havard: He gathered Andraste's ashes and hid them for safekeeping. * Guardian: One of the original disciples. * Hessarian, the Redeemed: The Tevinter Archon who repented of his execution of Andraste and turned the Imperium to the worship of the Maker. * Brona: Andraste's mother. * Hector: Lord of the fortress of Nevarra. When Maferath betrayed Andraste and Tevinter captured her at Hector's stronghold, Hector leapt to her defense and was shot full of arrows.Description of Hector's statue in Emprise du Lion * Shartan: Leader of the elven slave rebellion who joined Andraste in battling the Imperium. * Justinia: A Tevinter slave and friend of Andraste who remained by Andraste's side during her war against Tevinter. Cultist disciples * Kolgrim: Current cult leader. * Eirik: Revered Father of the Haven Chantry. * Haven Village Guard: A guard keeping watch in the Village of Haven. * Shopkeeper: The shopkeeper of the Village Store in Haven. * Weylon (the impostor, not the assistant of Brother Genitivi) * Tamar: An agent of the Inquisition Strategy When facing a group of Cultists, it is best to send a character with a fair amount of armor (though not your parties tank) to attack the group's mage. Doing so will distract the mage from attacking the entire party with high damage area of effect spells. Types Cultist archer Skills used: Cultist assassin Skills used: Cultist mage Spells used: Cultist overseer Skills used: Cultist reaver Skills used: Locations Gallery Cultist archer.png|Cultist archer Cultist reaver.png|Cultist reaver Cultist assassin.png|Cultist assassin Cultist overseer.png|Cultist overseer Cultist male mage.png|Male cultist mage Cultist female mage.png|Female cultist mage CultistReaverHoDA.png|Tier progression of a Cultist Reaver in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA_Cultist_Assassin.jpg|Tier progression of a Cultist Assassin in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA_Cultist_Overseer.jpg|Tier progression of a Cultist Overseer in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA_Cultist_Mage.jpg|Tier progression of a Cultist Mage in Heroes of Dragon Age See also * The Cult of Andraste References Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Alamarri Category:Disciples of Andraste Category:Andraste